


VID - Blow (Deconstructed)

by kiki_miserychic



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester are Claire Novak's Parents, Castiel is a Little Shit, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: Tonight we're taking names cuz we don't fuck around





	VID - Blow (Deconstructed)

**vid title:** Blow (Deconstructed)  
 **music:** Kesha  
 **source:** Supernatural Wayward Sisters  
 **duration:** 4:18  
 **notes:** Made for 2018.  
 **summary:** Tonight we're taking names cuz we don't fuck around  
 **content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills), graphic violence, and sexual violence

 **download:** [streaming video](https://youtu.be/Wwkyd2osoiw)   
[188mb m4v via mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7tc6vghjg51o1u3/%5B2018_Premieres%5Dkiki_miserychic-Blow_%28Deconstructed%29.m4v)

_Back door cracked we don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP sleaze  
Drink that Kool Aid follow my lead  
Now you're one of us  
You're coming with me  
It's time to kill the lights and  
Shut the D.J. down  
Tonight we're taken over  
No one's getting out_

_This place about to blow, oh-oh-oh!  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Now what we're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored  
It's time to lose your mind  
And let the crazy out  
Tonight we're taking names  
'Cause we don't fuck round_

_This place about to blow, oh-oh-oh!  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Now what we're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored  
It's time to lose your mind  
And let the crazy out  
Tonight we're taking names  
'Cause we don't fuck round_

_This place about to blow, oh-oh-oh!  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh  
Blow-oh-oh-oh_

_Blow-oh-oh-oh  
This place about to blow, oh-oh-oh!  
This place about to blow  
This place about to blow  
Oh this place about to blow  
_


End file.
